Haikyuu! Oneshots
by Zooplast
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu! oneshots of mostly yaoi couples cause I can. Couples included: Kuroken, Kagehina, BokuAka, DaiSuga, IwaOi, AsaNoya etc! Feel freee to request prompts! Currently: In Progress


** Kuroken: My Superstar**

5 years ago, a volleyball match was on TV, me and my best friend Kuroo was watching it, well Kuroo was. I wasn't. I was playing on my nintendo, I didn't find them sort of sports amusing and I prefered games and being by myself, but Kuroo makes me feel safe. 'Score! Brazilian representative spiker, Gilberto strikes a point!' the TV had announced at this point, Kuroo began shouting super loudly and it almost deafened my ears but I couldn't tell him to be quiet, because I liked seeing him happy. "Hey, Kenma! Did you see that?" Kuroo asked me, I nodded in response as a 'yes' but in reality, I couldn't care less. I just said yes to make Kuroo happy after all. "Shall we rewind!?" He shouted in response, his massive smile was showing and that made me happy. Even though, this TV wasn't live. It was a recording. In reality, I've seen this moment at least 30 times by now, Kuroo loved this moment so I couldn't say no. "See, Gilberto is amazing!" Kuroo shouted into the air, grinning so hard. He was a idiot. Young Kuroo was obsessed. Obsessed with the stars on the screen, they were his superstars. "How about you Kenma, who is your superstar?" Kuroo asked me. 'Who was my superstar' was the thought what was going through my head at that moment, I wondered.

"Gilberto." I responded, staring at my nintendo DS. I told a white lie. A white lie to make my friend happy. In reality, Gilberto is not my superstar.

Fast forward a couple years later, we're now both in high school - Nekoma. We both went to the same high school and both enjoyed it. Since that moment of Kuroo's superstar, he always wanted to be a volleyball player like Gilberto, so he was in the volleyball team of Nekoma, however I wasn't into that... or so I thought. So I just sat back and focused on studying. One day on April 15th, I ditched studying to go watch a volleyball match - Nekoma vs Aoba Johsai. Nekoma lost with 2 points to Aoba Johsai and 0 to Nekoma. It was a tournament as well, Nekoma lost 3 games into the tournament...

"Kenma... you were watching?" Kuroo said as he noticed me sitting on the wall when he came outside, I nodded. "Yeah, you lost." I said, in a nice way and not harsh way. Kuroo's face dropped and looked very sad, it made me super upset to see Kuroo upset. "Yeah..." Kuroo responded, looking at the ground. Since Kuroo had saw Gilberto, he wanted to be like him. In high school, you get two chances to try and become a great player, one of them chances had just gone and Kuroo had failed. "Kuroo, you need to go to your team." I responded to him, Kuroo placed his head on my shoulder, he hadn't changed much from when he was a child, minus our massive height differences, I was 5'1 and Kuroo was 6'2. He was a volleyball player after all, so he was a great height for volleyball. "I know, but I don't want to... but I don't want to be alone either." Kuroo stated into my shoulder. That night, me and Kuroo spent the night at a nearby park and just watched the night go past and stargazed the whole night. It was fun and I'm sure Kuroo and me both enjoyed it. I liked Kuroo, in a love way and I wasn't afraid to admit it, but I wasn't sure of what love was.

At lunch time a week later, I was on the way to the vending machine in our school canteen to purchase a drink, "Oh is that Kenma?" some guys said behind me. I turned around... tall. 'Second years? Must be Kuroo's friends.' One of them knew my name and the other one was so confused about who I was and what I was doing. "What're you buying,Kenma?" the guy with blonde hair and black glasses asked, I was shy. I wasn't comfortable around people I didn't know and I prefered to stay by myself or when Kuroo was with me, I prefered to be near him.

"Kenma!" another voice was shouting my name, I turned around sighing. It was Taro. Taro was from my year and my class, "the teacher is calling you." Taro added.

"Sorry, I need to go." I said to the two boys and ran away to Taro. "What's up?" I asked Taro,

"I lied. The teacher didn't want you. You always get quiet when you're uncomfortable, if you keep doing that. They're going to keep teasing you." Taro responded, crossing his arms and staring at me. I diverted my gaze, he was true and correct.

"Thanks." I responded, smiling. He nodded as a 'Your welcome'.

"We're friends after all, right?" Taro added, I gasped and then nodded. Yes... 'friends.' It felt good to be friends.

I was walking past Kuroo's class room and I saw his friends from the canteen go into the class and go up to Kuroo,

"Hey Kuroo! We just met your friend what looks like a cat!" The guy with blonde hair added,

"Kenma?" Kuroo asked. He nodded.

"He got really upset when we approached him, he's really shy." The friend also stated.

"Hey don't bother him anymore! You hear?" Kuroo said, I gasped - I was just staring in.

"Why not?" The friend also asked.

"Because I said so, if you do. I'll kick you down." Kuroo said looking quite angry, I felt happy... a sense of happiness was inside me. His friends started laughing... really loudly.

Taro invited me to walk home with him, though I wasn't comfortable with the idea, but I wanted to walk home with Kuroo. "Hey, Kuroo!" I shouted in the corridor, his friends were with him again.

"Hey Kenma, what's wrong? I don't have club today but me and these guys and the other 3rd years have a meeting with the leader of the team, what do you wanna do? Do you wanna wait?" Kuroo asked.

"Taro... invited me to walk home with me today, but... I want to walk home with you." I responded, staring at the ground.

"He invited you, so you should go home with him." He responded whilst patting my head and ruffling my hair. It felt like he was gently pushing me away, pushing me away from being friends with him, or maybe I was thinking to deep? "See you tomorrow then." Kuroo said and then turned around, heading towards the gym to meet with his friends probably.

Kuroo said sorry for being harsh to me... but we haven't spoken since. I felt tears come down to my phone whilst I read the text.. 'What do you mean, 'sorry', you moron?' I shouted towards my phone attempting to let my anger out. The next day, I walked into school. My eyes were red inside and had black circles beneath, I hadn't slept. I couldn't slept. All I thought was negative thoughts about what had happened, so I cheered myself up by playing video games. Taro saw me in the corridor, "Morning Kenma! Let's go to clu- woah, what happened?!" Taro shouted at me, I shrugged pretending to not hear him. "Stupid... Kuroo's gonna go mad." Taro said. I don't care about Kuroo, or that's what I thought. Me and Taro walked down the corridor heading to club, we saw Kuroo and his two friends again. Kuroo was discussing something and then walked away by himself, he looked upset. "I wonder if something happened?" Taro whispered to me, I shrugged.

"Huh, you all are going to clubs?" Kuroo's friend asked. I nodded, suddenly Taro ran up to his friend,

"What happened to Kuroo?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about! Just a mini argument with the 3rd years..." The friend responded, grinning slightly. He didn't look okay... but then again, Kuroo was the guy who never showed emotions. "Since we're underclassman, we're 2nd years compared to Kuroo, but we're still friends. Anyway, we didn't want to argue with a senior. Kuroo hates going along with the flow, anyway. He has to stand up for what's right..." His friend added. I was shocked to hear that they were in my year. I had never saw them previously.

"Is it okay to just leave him?" Taro added. I wondered that.

"It's okay. He's not weak. If we leave him alone, he'll be okay by himself." I felt annoyed when I heard his friend say that. He was meant to be supportive. I stamped my foot on the ground and walked away.

I approached Kuroo's classroom, and there he was. Sat in the window on a desk,

"Kuroo?" I asked slowly...

"What?" He snarled back... typical.

"Are you alright?" I continued slowly still... not wanting to set him off.

"Just leave me alone, Kenma. Or I'll end up taking it out on you." Kuroo snarled.

I'm a kid, I don't understand love and what it is and why people adore it. I walked up to Kuroo and wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him. But, I know Kuroo's strength better than anyone else...

 **So, if tonight is going to be a hard night then please rest on my shoulder and...**

"I love you, Kuroo." I whispered into his ears, his heard beated multiple times and he smiled into my shoulder.

A few years ago, I was confused who my superstar was. I now know who it is. Kuroo, is my superstar. My one and only, the one who protects me and looks after me.

 **My superstar...**

~end.


End file.
